criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Todd
|birthplace=Washington, D.C. |family= |yearsactive= 1987-present }} Tony Todd is a prolific American B-movie actor, best known for playing "The Candyman" in Clive Barker's Candyman films. He is also famous for his many other Sci-Fi and Horror roles, and for playing Worf's brother on Star Trek: The Next Generation. Biography Todd was born Anthony Tiran Todd in Washington, D.C. He grew up in Hartford, Connecticut and attended local schools. He was also in the Boy Scouts of America, a member of Troop 450 which met in the Mt. Calvary Church in Hartford's North End. He attended the University of Connecticut and studied at the Eugene O'Neill National Theatre Institute. On Criminal Minds Tony portrayed Eric Miller in the season one episode "The Fox". Filmography *Sky Sharks (2018) - Major General Frost *Riverdale (2017) - Farmer McGinty *Zombies (2017) - Detective Sommers *From Jennifer (2017) - Chad Wolfe *Room 104 (2017) - The Father *Insight (2017) - Carl *Two Faced (2017) - Doctor Hanson *Dead of Summer - 5 episodes (2016) - Holyoke *Broken Cross (2016) - Father Dudley *The Flash - 14 episodes (2015-2016) - Zoom (voice, uncredited) *Cowboy's Girl (2016) - Cowboy *Beyond the Game (2016) - Unknown Character *Scream at the Devil (2015) - Detective Johnson *Live Evil (2015) - Pastor *Agoraphobia (2015) - Doctor Murphy *Night of the Living Dead: Darkest Dawn (2015) - Ben (voice) *Lego DC Super Heroes: Justice League - Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Darkseid (voice) *Driven (2015) - Mr. Reynauld *Frankenstein (2015) - Eddie *VANish (2015) - Officer Darrow *Bleeding Hearts (2015) - God *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League (2015) - Darkseid (voice) *Film Pigs (2014) - Guest Host *The Sun Devil and the Princess (2014) - The Baron (voice) *Disciples (2014) - Duncan *Prelude to Axanar (2014) - Admiral Marcus Ramirez *Bravest Warriors (2014) - Aeon Worm (voice) *Army of the Damned (2013) - Jackson *Kill Her, Not Me (2013) - Detective Holmes *Dust of War (2013) - Crispus Hansen *Dota 2 (2013) - Dragon Knight/Night Stalker/Viper (voice) *The Young and the Restless - 14 episodes (2013) - Gus Rogan *Dead of the Nite (2013) - Ruber *Young Justice - 2 episodes (2012-2013) - Augustus "Icon" Freeman (voice) *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Admiral Tommy Briggs (voice) *Transformers Prime - 8 episodes (2012) - Dreadwing (voice) *Zombie Family (2012) - Principle McGuffy *Sushi Girl (2012) - Duke *Changing the Game (2012) - Curtis the Diabolical/FBI Agent *Holliston - 2 episodes (2012) - Tony Todd *Hawaii Five-0 (2012) - Jordan Nevins *Falling Away (2012) - Christopher *A Night at the Silent Movie Theater (2012) - Jones *Game Shop (2012) - Derrick's Dad *Dream in American (2012) - Lubembe *Jack the Reaper (2011) - Mr. Steele *The Family (2011) - Mason *Chuck - 10 episodes (2007-2011) - CIA Director Langston Graham *Beg (2011) - Nathan McVay *Final Destination 5 (2011) - William Bludworth *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2011) - Blade/Surtur (voice) *The Event - 2 episodes (2010) - General Whitman *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) - Shaman (voice) *Hatchet II (2010) - Reverend Zombie *The Quiet Ones (2010) - TV Show Host/Narrator *Star Trek Online (2010) - Rodek (voice) *Three Chris's (2010) - God *Dead in Love (2009) - Unknown Character *Splatter - 8 episodes (2009) - Spencer Pope *The Graves (2009) - Reverend Abraham Stockton *Psych (2009) - Detective Moses Johnson *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Fallen (voice) *Penance (2009) - Chauffeur *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) - Asteroth (voice) *24 - 7 episodes (2004-2009) - General Benjamin Juma/Detective Michael Norris *Vampire in Vegas (2009) - Sylvian *Are You Scared 2 (2009) - Controller *Tom Cool (2009) - Mac Angel *24 (2008) - General Benjamin Juma *Dockweiler (2008) - The Duke *The Thirst: Blood War (2008) - Julien *Nite Tales: The Movie (2008) - Clown *Bryan Loves You (2008) - Narrator *Dark Reel (2008) - Detective Shields *iMurders (2008) - Agent Washington *Without a Trace (2007) - Doctor Carl Williams *Half-Life 2: Episode Two (2007) - Vortigaunts/Uriah (voice) *Boston Legal (2007) - Detective Walter Berenson *The Mannsfield 12 (2007) - Hunnit Grand *The Man from Earth (2007) - Dan *Tournament of Dreams (2007) - Isaiah Kennedy *Shadow Puppets (2007) - Steve *Chicago Massacre: Richard Speck (2007) - Captain Dunning *The Eyes of Samir (2007) - Steve Mcreedy *Mercy Street (2006) - Christopher *Masters of Horror (2006) - The Beast *The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (2006) - Doctor Henry Jekyll & Edward Hyde *The Eden Formula (2006) - James Radcliffe *The Absence of Light (2006) - The Alchemist *Hatchet (2006) - Reverend Zombie *Shadow: Dead Riot (2006) - Shadow *Minotaur (2006) - Deucalion *Stargate SG-1 - 3 episodes (2005-2006) - Lord Haikon *Final Destination 3 (2006) - Devil (voice) *Heart of the Beholder (2005) - Chuck Berry *House of Grimm (2005) - Grimm *Turntable (2005) - Victor *Criminal Minds - "The Fox" (2005) TV episode - Eric Miller *Dark Assassin (2005) - Ghost *Night Stalker (2005) - Detective *I.O.U (2005) - Jack Bruckner *The Prophecy: Forsaken (2005) - Stark *Checking Out (2005) - Manuel *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Gargoyle (voice) *Murder-Set-Pieces (2004)- Clerk *Battle Force: Andromeda (2003) - Mondar (voice) *Scarecrow Slayer (2003) - Caleb Kilgore *Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) - Korban (voice) *The District - 2 episodes (2002-2003) - Stanley Carver *Final Destination 2 (2003) - William Bludworth *Control Factor (2003) - Reggie *Boston Public - 2 episodes (2002) - Lester Lipschultz *CSI: Miami (2002) - Sergeant Marcus Cawdrey *Charmed (2002) - Avatar of Force *Andromeda (2002) - Captain Fehdman Metis *Silence (2002) - Eric Crowell *Crossing Jordan (2002) - Coach Jim Evans *Smallville (2001) - Earl Jenkins *UC: Undercover (2001) - Cephus *Angel (2000) - Vyasa *Le secret (2000) - Bill *Final Destination (2000) - William Bludworth *The Legend of Dragoon (1999) - Narrator FMV (voice, uncredited) *Candyman: Day of the Dead (1999) - Daniel "The Candyman" Robitaille *The Dogwalker (1999) - Mones *Babylon 5: A Call to Arms (1999) - Leonard Anderson *Butter (1998) - Benzo Al *Hercules: The Legendary Journeys - 2 episodes (1995-1998) - Gilgamesh/Gladius *The Pandora Project (1998) - CIA Director Garrett Houtman *Caught Up (1998) - Jake *Star Trek: Voyager (1998) - Alpha Hirogen *Star Trek: The Next Generation: Klingon Honor Guard (1998) - Kurn *Shadow Builder (1998) - Evert Covey *Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1997) - Joseph Karenga *Univers'l (1997) - Marcus *Wishmaster (1997) - Johnny Valentine *Stir (1997) - Bubba *True Women (1997) - Ed Tom *Xena: Warrior Princess (1997) - Cecrops *NYPD Blue (1997) - Detective Eddie Hazell *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1996) - Doctor Julius Tate *Sabotage (1996) - Jason Sherwood *Them (1996) - Berlin *New York Undercover (1996) - Andrew Bryant *Driven (1996) - Darius Pelton *The Rock (1996) - Captain Darrow *Beastmaster III: The Eye of Braxus (1996) - Seth *Murder, She Wrote (1996) - National Security Agent Nathan Mitchell *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - 2 episodes (1995-1996) - Kurn/Adult Jake Sisko *Burnzy's Last Call (1995) - Mistress Marla *Black Fox: Good Men and Bad (1995) - Britt "Black Fox" Johnson *Black Fox: The Price of Peace (1995) - Britt "Black Fox" Johnson *Black Fox (1995) - Britt "Black Fox" Johnson *Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995) - Daniel "Candyman" Robitaille *Homicide: Life on the Street - 3 episodes (1994) - Matt Rhodes *The X-Files (1994) - Augustus Cole *The Crow (1994) - Grange *Law & Order (1994) - Reverend Ott *Excessive Force (1993) - Frankie Hawkins *Candyman (1992) - Daniel "The Candyman" Robitaille *Sunset Heat (1992) - Drucker *Keeper of the City (1991) - Bridger *Love and Curses... And All That Jazz (1991) - Emile Gaston *Star Trek: The Next Generation - 3 episodes (1990-1991) - Kurn *Jake and the Fatman - 3 episodes (1990-1991) - Jordan Lee *Father Dowling Mysteries (1991) - Lou *Cop Rock (1990) - Omar *Voodoo Dawn (1990) - Makoute *Matlock (1990) - Billy Pierce *The Bride in Black (1990) - Unknown Character *Night of the Living Dead (1990) - Ben *Criminal Justice (1990) - Detective Riley *Ivory Hunters (1990) - Jomo *MacGyver (1989) - Zimba *Night Court (1989) - Mr. Crumrine *Lean on Me (1989) - William Wright *Kate & Allie (1989) - Unknown Character *Bird (1988) - Frog *Colors (1988) - Vietnam Vet *21 Jump Street (1987) - Aaron Jackson *Werewolf (1987) - Charlie *Enemy Territory (1987) - The Count *Peng! Du bist tot! (1987) - Undercover Agent *Simon & Simon (1987) - Troy Tolliver *84 Charing Cross Road (1987) - Demolition Workman *Platoon (1986) - Warren *Sleepwalk (1986) - Barrington 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People